


Bitter

by anenko



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Hate Sex, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The definition of "pathetic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

It was pathetic, but Stokely had fantasized about Delilah--she had slipped her hand between her own thighs, closed her eyes tight, and thought of Delilah's dark eyes, her wicked tongue. Pathetic, that it took the thought of making Delilah squirm, on her knees and on the ground, to make Stokely come.

Stokely didn't just feel pathetic anymore. She felt _worse,_ and Delilah didn't even have to _try_ to make Stokely feel like shit--small, and useless, and bitter.

"This isn't a free ride, you stupid cunt," Delilah snarled against the underside of Stokely's jaw. "_Move._"

Stokely's eyes slitted. She worked her hand between Delilah's legs harder, deeper. Delilah gasped, and dug her fingernails into Stokely's shoulders. Stokely _hated_ Delilah--because all of this made Delilah a manipulative bitch, but it left Stokely a loser, and fucking pathetic.

"God, you're useless," Delilah hissed, her fingers scrambling against Stokely's wet ones, her hips jerking.

Stokely thought about stepping back, and walking away, but: Delilah was beautiful when she came.

And Stokely was crazy, fucking _stupid._


End file.
